Episode 7528 (4th February 2011)
Plot Rosie borrows Jack for her modelling audition. Kevin's oblivious. Sian warns Sophie that she faces expulsion for skipping college lessons. Sophie's unconcerned, citing the upheaval in her family as an excuse. Peter wakes at Carla's flat, full of shame and fearing Leanne may find out he's been drinking. Carla advises him to come clean as Leanne will be supportive. Tracy's all bravado as she sets off for her court hearing, leaving Amy with Steve. Rosie fails to get the modelling gig. Jason's shocked to realise they have returned with the wrong baby it's a girl! Marc turns up at the salon and invites Audrey for a drink. Leanne's annoyed with Peter for staying out all night. She admits to Nick she's sure he's been drinking. Smug Nick's happy to lend a sympathetic ear. Fiz and Chesney attend Joy's funeral. Joy's neighbour Clifford is puzzled not to recognise them until Fiz explains that she's the wife of John, who did shopping for Joy. Hayley calls at Carla's flat and is startled to find Peter there. Carla makes a feeble excuse about Peter helping her with some flat-pack furniture. Hayley's not fooled. Becky tells Steve she's booked four tickets to Spain to go and visit Liz. Steve refuses to take Amy away on the day of Tracy's hearing and vetoes the plan. Peter visits his support group and confesses he's fallen off the wagon. Chesney keeps Clifford talking while Fiz pretends to be Colin's wife in front of Ben. Dev's shifty when Owen asks for payment for repairs to the Corner Shop. Dev snaps at Sunita when she suggests a holiday, saying they can't afford it. Kevin bumps into Rosie and Jason on their way to retrieve Jack. He's furious to learn that Rosie's lost his son. Hayley overhears Leanne worrying about Peter. She reveals she gave Peter a lift back to Tile Street from Carla's flat. Leanne's livid. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marc - Andrew Hall *Howard Lee - Howard Lee *Clifford - Dave Dutton *Reverend Gilmour - Roland Oliver (Credited as "Oliver Roland") *Ben Dean - Tony Aitken Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *St. Ruth's Church - Interior and exterior *Rita Tushingham Community Centre, Manchester Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter is racked with guilt after spending the night at Carla's, while Leanne tries to track him down; Rosie and Jason take Jack to the audition, but a lapse in concentration has disastrous consequences, and a terrified Fiz attends Joy's funeral. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,110,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes